The present invention relates to an electrical terminal of the type comprising two insulating body members carrying an elongate electrical connector and between which body members is to be disposed a mounting to which the body members may be clamped. More particularly the invention relates to a terminal in which the connector has a transversely extending terminal hole, for receiving a wire to be attached to the terminal and which hole may be opened and closed by adjusting an insulating knob longitudinally along the length of the connector.
Such terminals are well known and are widely used in electrical audio systems for the connection, by unqualified persons, of speaker wires to power amplifiers by inserting a wire into the terminal hole of the connector and adjusting the insulating knob to close the hole and clamp the wire in contact with the connector.
While such known connectors enable the connection of wires thereto they also present possible safety hazards as when the knob is adjusted to open the terminal hole the connector (which may be a "live" terminal) is exposed to an extent that a finger may be able to touch the connector. It is an object of this invention to provide a terminal of the kind disclosed which lends itself to relatively inexpensive and simple manufacture and may have dimensional and structural characteristics which satisfy the requirements of British Standard 3042:1971 and International Standard IEC 335-1 (which concern checking the inaccessibility of live parts of electrical components with a standard test finger so that such parts in the terminal may be regarded as "touchproof").